Optical storage library systems allow libraries of optical disks to be accessed from a computer. Some optical storage library systems utilize a robotic mechanism for selecting the optical disk to be accessed. Other systems utilize a multitude of optical disk drives along with a computer-controlled switchbox for switching between the optical disk drives. In this type of system, the switchbox is utilized to select the optical disk drive that should be connected to the computer and to establish a connection between the selected drive and the computer.
In both previous implementations of optical storage library systems, the mechanical nature of these systems often leads to drawbacks. For instance, optical storage library systems that utilize robotic mechanisms for selecting optical disks can be large, complex, and slow to change disks. Optical storage library systems that utilize a multitude of disk drives and a switchbox can also take up a large amount of space. These types of systems might also cause a connected computer to fail to detect a connected mass storage device if the mass storage device is not presented to the computer quickly enough following a reboot of the computer.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure presented herein has been made.